


Snowed In

by danceinpurgatory



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Light Swearing, Reader Insert, Suggestive Themes, sleepy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinpurgatory/pseuds/danceinpurgatory
Summary: An unexpected snowstorm cuts the power in your shared cabin, and the temperatures are dropping. The two of you decide to seek warmth in each other.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit of "inspiration" from the outages that happened in my area a few weeks ago.
> 
> Also I thought this was kinda cute. Enjoy.

The temperature was decreasing in your little cabin. A powerful snowstorm rolled through the area, and it had completely cut the power in your cabin, along with the others in the area. To make matters worse, you couldn't get in contact with anyone, no matter how hard you tried. Nothing would even load on your phone for that matter.

You tried desperately to keep the cabin warm. After some struggling, you found out that the fireplace was powered by natural gas, so you lit a fire and went to go wake your cabinmate, Corrin.

Upon entering the room where the two of you were sleeping, you found him in his bed, sleeping peacefully, as though nothing was wrong. You didn't want to wake him while he was in such a state, but if you didn't, he'd get so cold and possibly freeze to death.

You obviously weren't gonna let that happen.

"Corrin," you spoke, shaking him gently. "Wake up." No response.

" _Corrin_ ," you repeated, this time a bit louder and more sternly. "Wake up." Nothing.

How the fuck can he sleep through this cold?

In a last resort, you threw the covers off of him, wrapped your arms around his chest under his arms, and dragged him into the room with the fireplace. You sat him down in front of the fireplace and left to fetch the blankets.

By the time you'd returned, Corrin had woken up. He looked over at you with sleepy eyes. "(Y/N)?" he called for you. "What's going on...?" As he asked that, you walked over to him and wrapped the blankets around him.

"There's a horrible snowstorm outside, and we've lost power. We can't call anyone, and this fire is the only source of heat we have."

"Oh." His voice was so sleepy, it was adorable to you.

You sat in front of the fire next to him, praying to the gods that this wretched snowstorm would end soon. In the corner of your eye, you could see that Corrin was shivering a bit. He must be cold... To be frank, you were pretty cold, too.

And you had an idea.

"Corrin," you called out to him. "Come here."

Corrin gave you a confused look, but complied. He crawled over to you, and you wrapped your arms around him and rested his head on your chest. "Better?"

"Yes," he breathed, nuzzling into your chest sleepily, using your breasts as soft, warm pillows. You could tell that he was trying to cuddle into you, but he was just so tired. At this rate, he might fall asleep on you, in your arms.

And you let him. In fact, you cuddled with him in return. He snaked his arms around your waist sleepily and continued to cuddle with you, a small smile decorating his face. _'Gods,'_ you thought. _'He's so adorable.'_ You brought a hand up to his cheek to caress it.

"I love you," you told him, speaking softly in his ear. You didn't hear a response, however, so you looked over at his face. His eyes were closed, and his breathing softened. The poor baby must've been so tired.

You continued to hold him, caress him, and you spoke sweet nothings into his ear as he slept. Sure, having to be stuck in this freezing cold with no power really sucked, but it was worth it if it meant you got to see him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even attracted to M!Corrin lmao why did I write this?
> 
> Whatever. He's still a bean though. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
